


A Night With Tom

by kleighb



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Tom Holland, dom tom holland, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighb/pseuds/kleighb
Summary: You and Tom holland enjoy an evening together, so of course dom tom makes an appearance. Reader is very sub. Kinky smut from start to finish.





	A Night With Tom

“Strip.” Tom orders you as he sits on the end of the double bed you share most nights. Immediately you reach down to take off your shirt, knowing to do as you’re told. “Slowly,” he reminds you, the warning clear in his voice. You nod gently, slowing down your pace as you raise your top over your head, dropping it beside you. You look up to watch his reaction, but his face remains mostly neutral, giving you nothing. You reach behind you next, pulling down the zip of your skirt, before shuffling gently and letting it pool at your feet, before you kick it away. You can feel Tom’s eyes on you, drinking you in as you stand still in just your matching underwear and bra, awaiting your next order.

“Good girl, come here,” He reaches out his hands and pulls you towards him by your waist, until your thighs are on either side of his. He pulls you down so that you are straddling him, the fabric of his trousers cold against your bare skin, and from this position you are sat slightly above him. Tom lifts his hand to the back of your neck, and pulls you down to meet his lips. His soft kisses don’t last long, and he quickens the pace, the kisses becoming hotter, more passionate, as his other hand slides up your back, undoing your bra. You struggle with the straps for a second before diving right back in, your hands grabbing at his suit jacket, wishing you could feel his bare skin against yours. His hand then slides downwards, grabbing your ass hard, causing you to moan into his mouth. 

Tom hummed in approval, before running his other hand through your hair, and quickly pulling hard at an angle, causing your mouth to leave his and your neck to be exposed. You barely had time to miss his lips before they returned to you, kissing just under your jaw. You moved your hand to his head, holding him against your neck as he alternated between soft kisses and harsh sucking, with bites along the way. Every movement of his mouth pulled a different sound from your mouth, and suddenly he was moving further south. You feel him begin kissing the top of your breast, before dipping is head and taking a nipple between his lips. As he swirled his tongue, you feel the hand that was in your hair drop down, and begin to grope your other breast, twisting the piercing between his expert fingers. 

“Fuck Tom, yes” you gasp, arching your body as towards him as you can. 

Suddenly Tom stops, pulling away. You meet his eyes, and realise your mistake just as he begins to speak. “You know that’s not how you address me, slut. Apologise.”

“Sorry,” you gasp as his hand makes its way to the front of your throat, squeezing gently, “I’m Sorry.”

“Sorry what?” He squeezes just a little harder, and you feel the wetness growing between your legs.

“I’m sorry Sir, it won’t happen again.” You promise, and his hand drops from your neck, returning to your ass. He stares coldly at you for a moment, before responding.

“Don’t make me remind you again,” he warns, causing you to shiver, and he returns to your nipples, using his tongue to tug on one piercing as his hand kneads your other breast. You feel his other hand moving around to the front of your thighs, rubbing at them and you hear more moans falling from your mouth. Suddenly his hands move to your head and Tom pulls you down for another heated kiss, and you can’t help but grind down onto him, happy to find his dick hardening under his layers. 

Without warning, Tom grabs your ass and stands, picking you up with ease. Your kiss is broken when he turns around and throws you onto the bed. You bounce a little, and lean back on your elbows, watching to see his next move. You don’t regret keeping your eye on him, as you see he starts to remove his clothing, starting with his suit jacket. Next goes his shirt, and your eyes roam his slim but toned torso, your mouth watering at the sight, a sight you will never tire of. You release you’ve been distracted, as when you look down you realise his trousers are also being discarded, leaving him in only his underwear. You bite your lip as he approaches the bed, and crawls over you. He leans down, kissing you before he takes your hands and pins them above your head. You wonder if he is going to handcuff you, but instead he moves his lips beside your ear and says “Don’t move these, can you do that for me kitten?” 

You nod quickly, “Yes Sir,” and Tom smiles at you before kissing your neck again, his hands rubbing your breasts. You almost automatically move your hands to hold his head to you, but quickly correct yourself, biting your lip instead. Next Tom begins to descend, his mouth kissing and licking his way down your chest, stopping only to leave a mark on one breast that will likely remain for days after. You look down, watching him kiss down your soft stomach, reaching your underwear. You bite your lip as he slips his fingers under your underwear and pulls them down, throwing them to the side. He spreads your legs further and you feel almost shy as he slowly drags a finger through your folds. You moan quietly, as he studies the wetness he has gathered between his fingers and thumb. 

“I’ve hardly touched you and you’re already so wet for me.. All mine” He practically growled, and you can feel your clit throb at his words. 

“All for you Sir” you tell him, and you can see his smirk grow. You loved him like this, confident, cocky. He lowers his head suddenly and you feel his tongue run through your folds. You moan with every movement of his mouth, his tongue circling your clit, pressing into it on all sides. Your fists clenching harder trying as hard as possible to obey Tom and not move them. His fingers massage your inner thighs as he flattens his tongue, running it over your clit harder before flicking it, and the alternating causes you to moan louder. It isn’t until you feel two of his fingers slide into you and curl that you shoot your hands down to hold his head between your legs, just needing to touch him. 

Tom stopped, sliding his fingers out, shaking his head. “You said you’d behave for me.” He tuts, and you know you’re in trouble.

“I’m sorry sir really i-“

“Enough.” He cuts you off, “You know you need to be punished now. Turn around, bend over.” His voice gives you goosebumps, and you quickly shift and do as you’re told, trying to ignore the throbbing between your legs that hasn’t been satisfied. You lean on your elbows, your ass in the air, and when you try to look over your shoulder Tom pushes your head back down so you can’t see him. He takes his hand away but you get the hint, and keep facing the pillows, nervous for what is to come. “I’m going to spank you 10 times. I want you to count, and thank me each time. If you lose count, or fail to do as I’ve asked, I will start again. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” The room is silent for what feels like minutes, before you feel his hand come down hard on your ass cheek. You yelp in surprise, and remembering Tom’s orders you say “One. Thank you Sir.” The third begins to sting more as he lands his hand on the same spot as the first two. By the time you reach the eighth, you’re eyes are watering, your ass feels like it’s on fire. “Ei-eight. Thank you sir”, you manage, fists clenched, praying you could hold out. You almost start to relax as some time passes after the eighth, making the ninth catch you off guard, and you’re embarrassed at how wet you thighs are becoming. When the tenth comes around you cry out, “Te-ten, thank you sir”, and you whimper as he gently massages the cheek that received the most damage. 

“Good girl, you’re so good for me kitten,” his voice is much softer than before, his other hand coming up to scratch your back a little too. “Are you ready for my fingers again?”

“Yes, yes please sir,” you reply instantly, your clit pulsating, desperate for his touch.

“Good. Because I wasn’t giving you a choice.” His tone has darkened again, and he flips you over so that you are on your back, legs spread as he settles beneath them. You hiss as your ass hits the bed but are silenced when Tom kisses you hard, biting your bottom lip and moaning into your mouth. You buck up involuntarily as you feel his fingers run over your clit, gathering some of your wetness from below. Without warning he slides two fingers into you, and you cry out in pleasure. You throw your head back, and his lips attach to your neck as he begins pumping his fingers into you, adding a third easily thanks to how wet you have gotten. You feel yourself getting close, being so worked up that it doesn’t take much. His fingers begin to curl up with every thrust, and as you feel his thumb begin to press circles into your clit you hear his voice in your ear “Come on my fingers kitten I know you want to.” His cocky tone sets you off as you feel yourself clamp down on his fingers and arch back, shaking as your orgasm takes over. He fingers you throughout it, letting you ride the waves and when your orgasm ends he slides his fingers out of you, causing you to moan, still sensitive. 

“Suck these clean.” You open your eyes and see Tom is holding his fingers in front of you, and immediately you open your mouth, taking his fingers into your mouth. You maintain eye contact with him as you hollow your cheeks, sucking on his fingers and rolling your tongue up and down them. You watch his eyes darken, knowing he is just as aroused as you. “Good girl,” he tells you as you let go of him, and he leans back. You see his hands drop to his underwear as he removes it, and his dick springs free. You bite your lip and can’t take your eyes off it, excited at how hard he has gotten. 

“You want this kitten?” Tom teases you, as he leans over you, his hand stroking himself. 

“Yes please sir,” you moan, your pussy throbbing, needing him now.

“Hmmmmm,” he rubs the tip of his dick up and down in your folds, teasing. “You don’t sound like you want it enough.” He sounds very smug.

“Fuck- Please, please sir I need you inside me, I’m so wet for you, please,” you beg, and it seems to do the trick. Tom throws a cocky smirk your way before pushing his head inside you, causing you both to groan. He begins to fuck you slowly, letting you get used to his size before going deeper with each stroke. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he tells you, and you wrap your legs around his waist, encouraging him. He leans down, kissing your neck as he continues his thrusts. 

“God- sir harder-“ you groan, needing more of him. Tom stops his movements all together and you regret speaking until you see a sadistic smirk decorate his face. 

“Oh you want harder do you? You want me to treat you like my little slut?” you whimper in reply and he quickly spins you around so you’re on your knees again. Without warning he slams into you with his full length and you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. You feel him grip your hips as he pulls you towards him with every thrust. “You like when I fuck you hard like this huh kitten?” you hear behind you, and you can only moan in response, struggling to form words, your mind mush as all you can focus on is Tom behind you, stretching you, bottoming out with every thrust, feeling deeper than anyone before. You feel him slap your ass suddenly, but it only adds to the pleasure, “Answer me slut.” 

“Yes- Yes I love it sir, fuck I love you fucking me” you manage to cry out in between moans, and he grunts in approval. He quickens his pace and you feel the coil tightening in your lower body again, and you know it won’t take long before you cum. “Yes sir just like that, I’m gonna cum!” you call out and suddenly Tom stops his movements again. “Wh-What why?” you question, your clit throbbing, having came so close. 

“I’m not sure if you deserve to cum yet..”

“Please sir please I’m so close.” You’re close to tears, so desperate for Tom to finish the job, you can’t help trying to move back onto his dick still inside you, just for some friction.

“Beg for it more.. And I’ll consider letting you cum around my dick.” You whimper at his words.

“Please sir, please let me cum, keep fucking me I need to cum so bad,” you beg, voice breaking. You feel him move his dick but only slowly, almost making things even worse than when he was just still. 

“Now now kitten…. I’m sure you can do better than that for me.” He says, circling his hips a little, causing you to groan into the mattress. 

“Fuck, please, I’m begging you sir I’m so desperate for you, please I need to cum so much, please sir fuck me hard, let me cum around your dick,” you cry out, too horny to be embarrassed. You’re rewarded when Tom thrusts into you hard, and you almost scream.

“Good girl, who’s good girl are you?” He asks as he fucks you harder, the familiar feeling returning to your pussy, the orgasm building.

“Yours, fuck I’m yours sir!” 

“Yes, yes you are,” he brings his hand around your front to rub your sensitive clit, whilst maintaining the fast, hard thrusts into you. “Fuck kitten you’re going to make me cum. You want my cum?” 

“Yes fuck, sir please, keep going I’m so close, cum with me,” Tom fucks you harder, and you’re crying out every time he fills you. It only takes a few more thrusts and rubbing at your clit before you’re screaming his name, your pussy clenching his dick as your legs shake. Tom fucks you through the orgasm, and before you know it you’re hit with another straight after. You scream louder, and swear you see stars as you gush hard. Your orgasms trigger Toms as you feel him thrust a couple more times before you feel his warmth fill you. You both collapse onto the bed, your legs still shaking, as you struggle to regain your breath. You feel tom shift, as he slides out of you, and you both groan, sensitive. 

Tom breaks the silence first, rubbing your back, “you did so good kitten, so good,” his voice is gentle and you feel him kiss your head. You know you need to clean up but you put it on hold for just a moment longer, loving his hands gently trailing over your back, and down your body, completely relaxing you. You feel him kiss your spine, before he sits up, and speaks softly “I’ll run you a bath princess okay? Don’t worry about anything, you get to relax now,” your heart warms as he gently kisses your lips. How can a man be so sweet and so dom?


End file.
